


When Solitude Is Not Enough

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: Drucy/Drolly [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Draco's lived a hard life—and kind of so has Lucy. No two hearts are better to come together under these circumstances. *coupled with "Kindred Heard, You're Not Cold" but can be read on its own.





	When Solitude Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Walk with me_
> 
> _Open your sensitive mouth_
> 
> _And talk to me_
> 
> _Hold out your delicate hands_
> 
> _And feel me_
> 
> _Couldn't make any plans_
> 
> _To conceal me"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "Rush"_

* * *

He's come a long way

(& has nothing to show for it)

The torture

guilt

&& anguish

(which are **still** there)

They pile up,

like a quiet

_S…N…O…W_

You arrive &

it's not chilly

so much as

uncomfortable

because his heart has melted into

**slush**

& there's so much to slog through

His dark past

A horrid home life

Being unsure of himself

(oh, & following the Dark Lord, of course)

It's taken a l_o_n_g time

for him to

_**u-n_f-r_e-e_z-e** _

But it's okay

Your hands

(though small & thin & notverywarm)

will slowly melt that

ice sculpture in his chest

(called a **heart** )

Forget about all the bad moments

in _your_ life

If anything,

f!o!c!u!s

on how both of you have lived the same life of

trial&error

(though you attract more errors for results)

&& **see**

that some good can come from bad

Because g~o~o~d

is all you see in his

(purportedly)

cool, **gray** eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Drucy is a darling pairing, though I adore Drolly, too. :3 But this is so nice, kind of a companion piece to "Kindred Heart, You're Not Cold." I strongly suggest you take a peek at that oneshot, too, if you can.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: I called this a "companion piece" back in 2010, but I think it reads more like the FV version of the oneshot.


End file.
